There are many types of clamping devices. Prior clamping devices have been disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,955 (E A Camburn), U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,022 (E C Neal), U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,323 (T D Phillips), U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,333 (A L Johnson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,239 (H Hopf et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,155 (A S Goul), U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,801 (R W Flinn), U.S. Pat. No. D334,524 (K P Pinkney), U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,213 (L Lii), U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,303 (F G Schriever), U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,916 (R R Gibbons et al.), U.S. Pat. No. D376,970 (J Drake), U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,263 (L Lii), U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,372 (L Lii), U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,936 (L Lii). None, however, disclose the aspects of the current invention.